Session 14
Session 14, Or... "I love the smell of Godsblood in the morning...." Last time we joined our heroes, a lot of stuff happened, and we were unable to spend our cash, so we made for damn sure to go shopping right away. Hakar got a lovely new haircut and there were many pretty clothes bought all around. Theo commissioned a smith to work on his armor, and Trista got some more arrows. Theo met with his sister Leora, who didn't seem to recognize him. He tried to jog her memory, but to no avail, and she probably thinks he's pretty nuts. She lives in a side building that seems purposefully kept out of the way, and in rather... suspect, conditions. On the dog front, Gwilgy became a lot more sentient, and Tlik was guided by a mysterious dream to seek out what we would later discover to be the order of the Raven.. like... undercover paladins. Adrastos Tiber (boo!) made a big speech in the middle of town about how we (Delphi) should withdraw membership from the grand confederation. There was a riot, and we ran away. Dinner was a lively affair, and we were joined by a Lord who I'm forgetting his name.. G.. something. (Lord Julian Gregoris and Lady Melantha! -- Eric) Not that. Anyway, apparently they are friends of the Leander family. We chatted with them and they seemed rather interested in Tlik. Theo's mother seemed a little less thrilled to have his company, and wasnt particularly keen on Hakar or Moriel either. Or Trista or Grim. Or I guess even Theo... but maybe thats because of all the rabble he hangs out with. Why can't I get some nice human friends? Actually she didn't seem to have a problem with Helen. Maybe that has something to do with the fact that she doesn't talk. And I think Lady Leander likes that. Leora eventually joined us, and was rather less than proper, and also seemed to have a rather low expectations... Theo tried to help her, and got yelled at. So we eventually left and went about our merry ways. Concerned at the intruder from the previous night, Hakar camped out in the merchant area, ready to pounce at the first sign of trouble. Then all of a sudden, who should appear but ninja-paladin!!!! Hakar freaked him out and nearly shot him, and made him run off. He did leave a note though, which Hakar delivered to Tlik, which more or less reminded him to seek out the order of the Raven. The next day, with Theo's help, they did so, tracking the Order down to Lord G's estate. G man was happy to see Tlik, and again not so happy to see Theo. He said a lot of mean things that hurt my feelings, but he did give us the low down on Kitzaf, and agreed to help us find her and the meeting place with Kroxigar. He seems to be on the up and up, but he did suggest that some member of our party of was a dirty fracking cylon. .... Which is exactly what a CYLON would do!!! Meanwhile in camp Estrogen-and-also-Hakar, an important discovery was made. It seemed that there have been a lot of "merchants" coming into the city and not really buying or selling much. Curious as to this strange occorance, they asked what they were merchanting.... alchemical equipment, it was discovered. So they went to have a chat with the only alchemist in town, who knew more than was expected... a lot more than expected. He seemed to mistake Moriel for being one of Kitzaf's servants, maybe because she is half-elven. In any case, he suggested they come back after nightfall. When she reutnred with the rest of the party, he opened a chest and inside was 1 gallon of godsblood. And not the crappy "skim" godsblood that we had found before. Like, Whole Real 100% Angus Beef Godsblood. .... .....Smells like ....victory. Category:Campaign Log